Khimaira - NUCA
by Sarabeka
Summary: Il y a le monde en-dessous des forteresses volantes. Gumi le sait par les vieux récits alors qu'elle serre des boulons à longueur de journée et que Rin rêve de piloter un de ces immenses vaisseaux des cieux. Et vu d'en bas, il y a le ciel, et toutes les horreurs des Hommes pour l'atteindre.
1. Prologue

**Un peu de blabla... Et voilà, le lynx est reparti sur un projet ambitieux de façon totalement aléatoire et inconsciente. Mais j'en avais terriblement envie x)**

**Ce qui suit est le prologue d'une histoire pour laquelle je tiens abso-lu-ment à faire durer le plaisir. Les updates seront donc assez espacées.**

**Que dire d'autre ? Vous savez que je suis un esprit un brin tordu après tout. Et je comprendrai que certains, les plus sensibles en tous cas, soient... mal à l'aise. M'enfin, vous verrez par vous-même après tout. Bonne lecture.**

**Et n'oubliez pas une petite review pour le lynx qui s'use les pattes sur son clavier pour vous ^^**

* * *

Sa naissance se produisit dans un fracas de verre brisé.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur une flaque de liquide poisseux. Elle-même en était recouverte, ainsi que le sol autour de sa silhouette recroquevillée.

Elle tenta de respirer, avala une substance gluante par la gorge et le nez, toussa, cracha. Plusieurs fois. Sa poitrine menaçait d'exploser, des larmes de douleur et d'angoisse perlèrent à ses yeux.

L'air se fraya finalement un chemin jusqu'à ses poumons. La première inspiration lui tira une grimace de douleur. Brûlure. La seconde lui procura un hoquet soudain. La troisième l'apaisa finalement.

Elle resta longtemps ainsi, allongée à même le sol, à respirer longuement pour la première fois. Sa chaleur s'évaporait lentement au fur et à mesure que son corps séchait. Les yeux clos, elle rabattit sur elle-même les longues ailes duveteuses encore humides, cherchant par-là à se réchauffer.

Un moment passa. En bougeant sa main, elle se blessa sur un morceau de verre brisé. Elle regarda le sang perler aux lèvres de la plaie, serra le poing, rouvrit des doigts rougis de sang frais.

C'est en pleine contemplation de sa main qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était observée.

En levant à peine les yeux, elle aperçut le garçon blond derrière les barreaux. Sur le dos, la tête basculée en arrière, il la regardait sans la voir, les yeux sombres, le coin des lèvres couvert de bave écumeuse. Elle le crut mort jusqu'à ce qu'un spasme ne secoue son corps tordu.

Elle frissonna, et un instinct bienvenu lui ordonna de partir le plus loin possible de cet être rampant.

Le simple fait de se hisser sur ses jambes l'épuisa. Elle faillit basculer en arrière, retomber en avant, trébucher de nombreuses fois, mais elle parvint finalement à trouver un équilibre pour avancer à petits pas encore hésitants.

A part le garçon, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle dans la pièce sombre. Des rais de lumière passaient par des trous dans le plafond, seules source de clarté. Peu concernée par ce qui l'entourait, elle s'engouffra dans un couloir adjacent. Au bout de quelques minutes elle déboucha dans une immense salle circulaire, remplie d'un ronronnement de machines en fonctionnement.

Son regard fut attiré par une colonne de lumière bleutée qui se révéla être une colonne de verre, remplie d'un liquide qu'elle sentit glacé en apposant sa paume contre la paroi translucide.

Elle foula plusieurs instruments de mesure du pied sans y prêter attention, glissa sur une flaque de liquide qui lui rappela immédiatement celui qui imprégnait encore ses ailes. Elle effectua quelques battements timides de ces dernières, manquant de place pour les étendre entièrement. Elles touchaient aisément le plafond sans être complètement déployées. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde.

Son regard se perdit sur une porte défoncée, laissant apparaître une autre succession de couloirs qu'elle traversa d'un pas désormais plus assuré. Elle commençait à maîtriser les mouvements nécessaires à la marche et son allure se faisait plus souple à mesure qu'elle faisait travailler les muscles de ses jambes.

Des rangées de casiers se succédèrent, des portes donnant sur des salles ravagées, aux murs éventrés. Le bruit lointain d'un cours d'eau lui parvenait avec difficultés et un courant d'air, le premier depuis sa venue au monde, fit flotter ses cheveux. Elle suivit cette promesse de vent frais et parvint enfin à l'extérieur après avoir enjambé des gravats de pierre et de métal.

La clarté du jour lui brûla les yeux et l'air frais lui parut piquant après l'atmosphère renfermée de l'endroit dont elle sortait.

Après un instant de flottement, elle se rendit compte du vide à ses pieds, de l'océan de verdure qui s'étendait en contrebas, à une bonne centaine de mètres.

Un oiseau, seule trace de vie aux alentours, lança son appel avant de s'envoler sous ses yeux. Elle le regarda s'éloigner en battant vivement des ailes. Les siennes terminèrent de sécher sous l'effet du vent et du soleil, et désormais libérée de l'entrave des murs et du plafond, elle put les étendre longuement.

Elle les bougea lentement, comme pour les tester et se familiariser avec cette mécanique un brin différente de ses autres membres, tout nouveaux eux aussi. Les longues plumes blanches s'étendirent loin, menaçant de s'effondrer sous leur propre poids. Mais elles tinrent bon.

Un pas en avant, le pied dans le vide sans aucun vertige. Et elle se laissa plonger dans ce nouveau monde, ailes déployées.


	2. Chapter 1

**Je vous laisse un chapitre en pâture avant de disparaître je ne sais où dans la nature. **

**Merci à RiseOfPhoenix et Pitouyou pour leur review. En espérant que le récit sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il y eut un cri, puis un juron lancé avec toute la conviction du monde. N'importe qui se trouvant dans les parages aurait été interpellé, mais le bruit des machines empêchaient les sons de porter très loin. Les mécaniciens, techniciens et ingénieurs continuaient leur tâche sans se soucier de Gumi et de ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là-haut.

Après tout, elle était censée se trouver sous la surveillance de Al, chef mécano de ce secteur de la forteresse. Et le concerné était aux abonnés absents, chose rare. Et dangereuse. Gumi était certes prometteuse, mais restait une simple apprentie à ce jour.

Une plaque d'acier d'une dizaine de mètres carrés tomba de plusieurs mètres de haut, manquant d'écraser trois personnes au passage. Une masse suivit à peu près le même chemin et chacun reconnut Gumi dans la silhouette frêle qui n'allait pas manquer de se fracasser au sol.

Accompagnée de son cri et du regard de ceux qui avaient eu le réflexe de tourner la tête, l'adolescente tombait de haut.

Son souffle se coupa au moment ou le câble de sécurité relié à son harnais se tendait. Elle resta quelques instants suspendue dans le vide, les bras ballants alors qu'en bas, plusieurs personnes s'affairaient à la faire descendre et à vérifier que tout allait bien. Sonnée par son arrêt brutal, la jeune fille ne voyait que des formes floues bouger à plusieurs mètres en bas.

Elle commençait à reprendre ses esprits en se sentant doucement redescendre. Elle réalisa finalement dans quelle situation elle se trouvait et la manière dont elle avait finie ainsi. La bourde monstrueuse qu'elle avait faite. Elle commença à remuer les bras et à donner de la voix alors qu'on lui criait de ne pas gigoter.

- Dégagez d'ici ! Partez !

Un bruit liquide au-dessus de sa tête lui fit comprendre qu'il était trop tard. Et elle disparut brusquement sous un déluge d'huile de machines.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se trouvait dans un lit blanc à l'infirmerie, Rin à son chevet.

Rin qu'elle adorait, qu'elle aimait généralement comme une sœur. Mais une Rin qui commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs désormais à force de rigoler.

- Deux lavages d'estomac en trois mois ! Tu as certainement battu un record.

Encore nauséeuse, Gumi se contenta de lui répondre par sa plus belle grimace. Reprenant finalement son sérieux, elle passa un pouce sous sa gorge, démontrant bien par là ses intentions meurtrières à l'encontre de son amie.

- Ca fait un mal de chien ! Et en plus de ça, on va encore tout me mettre sur le dos.

- Un circuit hydraulique non ?

- De moindre importance, mais quand même. J'aurais de la chance s'ils me font simplement nettoyer l'intégralité du secteur.

Rin eut un sourire alors que le souvenir d'une punition collective mémorable qui avait consisté à faire briller l'intégralité de la tuyauterie au boulon près lui revenait en mémoire. Mais non, pas cette fois. Car cette fois, Gumi avait fait sa connerie seule et allait donc l'assumer comme telle.

- Où est Al ? demanda finalement la blonde.

- Aucune idée. Il paraît que Neru le cherche partout en ce moment. Tu sais que cette fille a des yeux partout.

- Ca ne devrait pas prendre longtemps.

Gumi hocha la tête. Aucun doute que si son responsable s'était trouvé dans les parages au moment de l'incident, ce dernier n'aurait justement pas eu lieu. Et l'apprentie technicienne qu'elle était se trouverait à cette heure-ci à la cafétéria, en train d'échanger des blagues douteuses avec ses camarades de dortoir tout en se bâfrant de cette crème pâtissière synthétique dont elle raffolait en dessert.

Seulement voilà ! Al n'avait pas été là et elle se retrouvait dorénavant à l'infirmerie avec l'impression d'avoir avalé des charbons ardents et une sale nausée. Et impossible d'avaler quoi que ce soit de correct avant deux jours, bien entendu, histoire de rajouter à son malheur.

- Je t'ai apporté de quoi t'occuper, déclara timidement Rin.

Gumi se contenta de tendre la main, le regard ailleurs.

- Tu as l'habitude, continua Rin en commençant à fouiller sa sacoche. Mais ça devrait de permettre de ne pas devenir folle d'ennui de suite.

Elle déposa un objet cubique dans la main de la convalescente qui le porta sur son drap. Elle désigna ensuite son propre sac, posé à même le sol au pied de son lit et Rin le lui donna. Gumi commençait à en sortir divers outils lorsque des éclats de voix se firent entendre.

- Voilà Al, marmonna Gumi en saisissant un tournevis fin.

- Je me demande qui lui crie dessus comme ça.

- Le seul assez culotté pour ça dans cette partie de la forteresse est Akaito.

- Faut dire que c'est pas la carrure de Al qui rassure.

Les voix s'étaient calmées et la silhouette du principal concerné se dessina dans l'encadrement vide de ce qui aurait pu accueillir une porte. Rin se leva poliment de la seule chaise de la pièce et Al la saisit avant de la tourner dossier vers Gumi et de s'asseoir en face de cette dernière, tout sourire.

- Il paraît que t'en fais des belles quand j'ai le dos tourné ?

- Il paraît que je suis censée être sous la surveillance de mon responsable lors d'opérations de ce genre, répliqua son vis-à-vis.

- La bonne nouvelle justement, vu que tu étais censée être sous ma surveillance, c'est que je suis tenu responsable de l'incident. Pas de nettoyage des chiottes du secteur pour toi.

Rien ne fut égal au soupir de soulagement que lâcha Gumi à ce moment là.

- La mauvaise nouvelle en revanche, continua son aîné, c'est que tu vas m'avoir sur le dos pendant les prochains jours. Une vraie sangsue.

Il arborait un petit sourire en disant ces mots, alors que son apprentie levait les yeux au ciel.

- Hors de question que tu me tiennes la main pour serrer le moindre boulon ! cracha-t-elle en agitant la main tenant le tournevis.

- Ca m'arrange autant qu'à toi, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai autre chose à faire que te surveiller.

- Fallait pas se proposer comme maître formateur.

Rin rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il était de notoriété publique que Gumi avait été mise sous la tutelle de Al par défaut et qu'ils en gardaient tous les deux une certaine aigreur. Mais rien de très virulent jusqu'à présent.

Gumi se remit à triturer l'objet que lui avait donné Rin quelques instants plus tôt, sous l'œil attentif de son mentor.

- Encore un souci avec ton holograveur Rin ?

- Oui. Gumi me le rafistole régulièrement, mais il affiche toujours des couleurs… inhabituelles.

- Le dirigeable fuchsia qui traînait dans les couloirs était ton œuvre ?

La blonde hocha la tête.

- Ca avait au moins le mérite d'égayer un peu la place.

- Mais ça perd beaucoup en crédibilité quand je raconte des histoires aux cadets.

Gumi eut un sourire en coin. Combien de fois l'holograveur de Rin s'était mis en route à trois heures du matin au milieu du dortoir, baignant toute la pièce d'une lueur fantaisiste sous les râlements de leurs voisines de lit ? La blonde gardait désormais son appareil sous son oreiller, là où ses disfonctionnements ne gêneraient personne avant sept heures, heure programmée pour se lever. Et même à cet horaire, il arrivait parfois encore qu'on retrouve un animal aux motifs bigarrés et totalement immatériel en train d'errer dans les travées.

Ceci faisait partie de l'environnement clos de Gumi depuis des années, et Rin finirait certainement par se rendre compte qu'elle n'arrangeait jamais complètement l'holograveur pour le seul plaisir de voir déambuler des vaisseaux volants fuchsias et des chats verts à rayures jaunes.

- Tu devrais essayer de régler ça, déclara Al en pointant le doigt vers la molette de gestion des couleurs.

Gumi eut un mouvement de recul tout à fait volontaire.

- T'as pas une ronde des secteurs à effectuer ?

Son formateur leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, saisissant bien que son apprentie venait de le congédier. Il se leva dans un bruit de raclement de chaise et parti sans autre forme de procès, laissant les jeunes filles seules.

Un instant passa où seul le bruit de cliquètements fut audible. Rin se pencha au-dessus de l'épaule de sa camarade.

- Gumi, j'ai les cadets ce soir…

- Hmm…

- Alors si tu pouvais vraiment me régler les couleurs cette fois, ça m'arrangerait.

Gumi eut un soupir alors que son amie la saisissait par l'épaule.

- Tu les dérègleras plus tard si tu veux. Mais j'aimerai avoir les bonnes au moins pour ce soir.

Elles échangèrent un regard et se mirent à rire.

* * *

- Rin, j'ai faim.

Gumi était obligée de chuchoter pour ne pas réveiller leurs camarades de dortoir. Penchée par-dessus le bord de son lit surélevé, elle lançait un appel à l'aide désespéré à Rin qui dormait en dessous.

- Rin, appela-t-elle à nouveau.

Toujours aucune réponse. Elle chercha son oreiller en tâtonnant dans la pénombre, le saisit à pleine main et le lança sans vergogne sur la forme recroquevillée du lit d'en dessous. Il y eut un cri étouffé et la voix fluette de Rin qui répondait, endormie.

- Bordel, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?

- J'ai faim.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Fallait fermer la bouche pendant ta douche d'huile, tu serais pas à la diète maintenant.

- Tu ramènes toujours un truc à bouffer de la cafétéria. Donne.

- J'ai partagé avec les cadets ce soir.

- Et ton casier ?

- Vidé. L'inspection est demain j'te rappelle.

- Meeerde…

Elle entendit clairement Rin ricaner.

- Il n'est que onze heures. Si tu ne fais pas trop de bruit, tu peux toujours ranger un peu.

- Faudrait que je nettoie à fond. Après le coup du circuit hydraulique, je préfère me faire un peu oublier.

- Ca se comprend. Dans tous les cas, je n'ai rien à manger pour toi.

Gumi se laissa aller en arrière, suspendue seulement par les jambes.

- Remonte et laisse-moi dormir. J'ai un examen demain, lui lança Rin en se retournant dans son lit.

Gumi se laissa descendre à terre en silence, regretta l'absence de chat bariolé dans le dortoir et se faufila entre les rangées de lits superposés dans lesquels ses camarades dormaient pour la plupart, somnolaient pour les autres.

* * *

Elle se dit qu'il lui suffirait de tendre la main pour saisir un nuage au vol. Elle regarda l'immense masse d'eau passer à la droite de la gigantesque forteresse volante. Il semblait minuscule. Un rongeur face à un titan.

La forteresse volante 1-006, alias le Spica, filait lentement dans la nuit, à quelques 2 000 mètres d'altitude. A cette hauteur, Gumi ne distinguait même pas le sol, la terre, ou l'océan. Elle n'avait pas consulté les plans de vol ces derniers temps. Ses dernières informations, remontant à quatre jours, avaient laissé croire qu'ils survolaient ce qui avait été l'Inde et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les restes de l'Amérique du Sud. Elle devinait qu'il n'en restait certainement qu'une poignée d'îles qui formaient des archipels perdus au milieu de l'océan.

Cet océan, baptisé Mara, était réellement immense. A l'instar du Tethys d'il y avait plusieurs dizaines de millions d'années, il recouvrait la quasi-totalité de la surface terrestre.

Bercée par le son des machines, des hélices et des turbines, Gumi se laissa aller à rêver.

La Terre d'avant, elle ne la connaissait que par le biais de vieilles diapositives passées durant les cours en commun avec les différents corps de vol, et de vieux bouquins. Il y avait bien les histoires aussi.

Des récits de cités aux tours qui touchaient le ciel, tranchant les nuages en deux. Des plaines vertes où paissaient des troupeaux de bêtes à cornes dont on prenait ensuite la viande, le lait et le pelage. Des arbres serrés comme des sardines en boites, pas comme ceux des serres qui s'étendaient au centre de la forteresse sur huit étages, dans des rangées calculées au cordeau. Le tout couvrait une surface de quelques centaines d'hectares.

Gumi se dit qu'elle devrait monter dans un des vaisseaux utilisés pour descendre pêcher. Elle avait les schémas en tête, connaissait le moindre boulon de ces machines, mais n'était jamais montée à bord de l'une d'entre elle.

Elle soupira, se dit qu'il était dommage qu'elle n'ait connu que la forteresse. Certes, le Spica n'avait plus aucun secret pour elle. Les portes dérobées et les couloirs internes où passaient tuyauteries et câbles d'alimentation étaient connus par cœur. Elle les avait parcouru un nombre incalculable de fois en compagnie de Rin et Neru.

Puis Neru était partie aux communications, et Rin avait passé les sélections pour devenir pilote. Gumi, quant à elle, avait été affectée à l'entretien mécanique du Spica. Et sans que ce soit le bagne, ça avait été un choix forcé et elle commençait tout juste à se plaire dans ce domaine au bout de trois ans. Et puis, si ça lui permettait de trafiquer l'holograveur de Rin, elle était preneuse.

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur les étoiles cachées partiellement par le chemin des nuages qui allaient se faire gober par les immenses turbines situées sur les flancs de la forteresse volante. L'eau qui était retirée des immenses masses nuageuses alimentait tous les secteurs, sans exception.

Une forme sombre passa au-dessus de sa tête et elle reconnut la silhouette d'un oiseau, comme il y en avait beaucoup qui trouvaient refuge dans les recoins extérieurs du Spica. Quelqu'un capable de grimper correctement pouvait aisément agrémenter ses repas d'une omelette ou deux en demandant gentiment aux responsables de la cafétéria.

Rin y parvenait. Pas Gumi.

Là où la blonde était légère, svelte et souple, la silhouette de Gumi était plus solide, habituée à manier des charges parfois lourdes, et marquée par les cicatrices d'accidents de soudure ou glissements sur la tuyauterie. A tout ça, il fallait rajouter un sale vertige du à un accident de son enfance.

Heureusement que Rin était assez partageuse pour céder une partie de sa prise à Gumi.

Dans le sillage de l'oiseau, il y avait une plume qui tombait doucement, droit sur Gumi. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais celle-là mettait un temps fou à tomber, ça semblait sans fin.

Gumi du se pencher en arrière pour suivre sa chute des yeux. Et c'est lorsque son dos toucha la surface de la plate-forme où elle se trouvait qu'elle mesura l'étendue de ce qui venait de tomber de si haut.

Elle roula sur elle-même avant de se redresser sur les coudes, curieuse de voir si la pénombre et la fatigue ne lui jouaient pas des tours. Elle se rendit à hauteur de la plume à quatre pattes, s'assit en tailleur et tendit la main en avant sans savoir par où attraper ceci.

Sans compter la largeur de cette plume étrange, c'était surtout sa longueur qui interpellait Gumi. D'un bout à l'autre, elle devait bien faire la longueur de son bras déplié.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, cherchant des yeux le volatile à qui pouvait appartenir un tel prodige, mais ne vit rien. Rien d'autre que des milliers d'étoiles qui donnaient l'impression de chanter un bruit d'hélices et de turbines.


	3. Chapter 2

**Salut le monde ! Voici un chapitre lâché au passage en parasitant la connexion internet de mon frangin (mouhaha !). Pour le moment, c'est... long et chiant, je l'avoue. Mais on effleure un peu le sujet central de cette fic et ça, c'est cool ! Alors par pitié pour un pauvre lynx en exil, accrochez-vous bien à l'histoire, sinon moi-même je n'y parviendrai pas.**

**P.S. : Au départ, le titre s'écrivait "Khimaira - N.U.C.A.", mais pour une raison tout à fait inconnue et indépendante de ma volonté, le site ne prend pas les signes de ponctuation dans les titres. **

**P.P.S. : Je vous remercie tous, sincèrement ! Et je suis navrée de ne pas avoir le net suffisamment régulièrement pour vous répondre à tous. Revieweurs, followeurs et autres favoriteurs de fics. Mais j'y pense fort fort fort, et vous me faites un plaisir immense en me suivant et/ou en me laissant un petit mot. Après tout, l'auteur de fic est une drôle de bête qui se nourrit de reviews, libre à vous de le laisser crever de faim ou pas ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Gumi n'avait rien put dire à personne. La plume se trouvait sous son matelas. Elle aurait voulu le dire à Rin dès le matin, mais l'inspection des casiers avait brisé ses élans. Elle avait passé l'heure suivante à vider son bordel pour y mettre de l'ordre sous l'œil sévère de supérieurs aux airs guindés. Son petit déjeuner s'était déroulé à toute vitesse au vu du retard pris et Al ne lui avait laissé aucun temps mort excepté pour le déjeuner. Un repas affreusement frugal pour sa part. Chaque bouchée avalée lui donnait l'impression de gober des charbons ardents ou des bogues entières.

Sa journée à présent terminée, elle courait dans les couloirs en forme d'alvéoles en cherchant Rin, du regard et de la voix.

Elle finit par la dénicher dans un dortoir de cadets, futurs pilotes prometteurs. La blonde se tenait debout au milieu d'un cercle de préadolescents assis. Gumi ne put s'empêcher de penser à une sorte de rituel.

L'holograveur était posé aux pieds de Rin qui parcourait sa petite assemblée du regard.

- …à bord d'un vaisseau de légende dont la carcasse n'a jamais été retrouvée, l'amiral Megurine est partie à la conquête des étoiles pour sauver tous ceux qui vivaient sur le Mercury !

- Encore cette vieille histoire ?! s'exclama Gumi.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

- Quoi ? Elle est très bien cette histoire, déclara Rin.

- On sait tous comment ça se termine. Luka s'est crashée, de même que le Mercury plus tard qui s'est abîmé en mer. C'est l'accident le plus meurtrier de toute l'histoire depuis que nous vivons dans ces forteresses volantes. Tout le monde l'entend en cours.

- C'est mieux quand Rin la raconte, répliqua un jeune garçon.

Ces paroles furent suivies de plusieurs murmures d'assentiment, eux-mêmes ponctués par un hochement de tête suffisant de la part de la concernée. Gumi sut alors que peu importe ce qu'elle pourrait dire, Rin était en territoire conquis, et pas elle. Alors elle se contenta de s'installer entre deux cadets en croisant les bras.

- La dernière fois que le Stargazer a émis un signal, c'était au-dessus des restes de la jungle amazonienne. Rien n'a jamais été retrouvé. Ni vaisseau, ni amiral Megurine. Et le Mercury s'est abîmé plus tard, après avoir alterné vol plané et chute libre pendant près de trois jours.

- Il devait être haut !

- Il était monté très haut. Le plus haut possible pour lancer le Stargazer le plus loin possible. Il lui fallait atteindre une autre forteresse dans les plus brefs délais. La courbe calculée aurait du dépasser la stratosphère.

- Mais pourquoi ils ont pas envoyés un autre vaisseau ?

Gumi se repassa en tête tout ce qu'elle connaissait à propos de l'évènement.

Le Mercury avait été un vaisseau serre, plus large que long ou haut, peu équipé en matériel de vol et volant souvent en rase motte. Il n'avait nullement le profil de vaisseau hybride du Spica qui permettait de nourrir et faire vivre près de 30 000 personnes tout en hébergeant des vaisseaux plus petits.

L'amiral Megurine Luka était connue et reconnue dans toutes les forteresses comme celle qui s'était sacrifiée en prenant les commandes d'un vaisseau inachevé, mais seul capable de parcourir en un temps suffisant les 8 500 kilomètres qui séparaient le Mercury de la forteresse la plus proche.

Gumi se dit qu'ils avaient joué de malchance. Un incident technique majeur couplé à une liaison radio catastrophique en raison d'une météo exécrable.

_Tout c'qui faut pour être heureux_, songea-t-elle.

La seule trace de l'accident à ce jour était les enregistrements laissés par Megurine. Ses appels à l'aide.

Les instructeurs semblaient tirer un plaisir sadique à les passer durant les cours où cette histoire était racontée. Gumi se rappellerait toujours de la voix de l'amiral Megurine, aussi calme et posée qu'elle pouvait l'être alors que résonnait en fond les alarmes de sécurité du Stargazer. Et jamais elle n'avait entendu Megurine demander de l'aide pour elle-même, mais toujours pour le Mercury qui sombrait lentement mais sûrement à des centaines de kilomètres de là.

Le message avait été reçu bien trop tard. Le temps que des équipes de secours soient organisées et envoyées, il ne restait plus rien. Ni Mercury, ni Stargazer, et aucun survivant.

L'holograveur de Rin afficha une maquette du Stargazer, de la bonne couleur pour une fois. Gumi restait admiratrice face à cette petite perle de la technologie volante. S'il avait eu le temps d'être achevé, il serait resté une référence dans le domaine de l'aéronautique. Malheureusement, il resterait dans les esprits comme le vaisseau d'une sacrifiée en vain, presque une martyre. Depuis onze ans déjà.

- Je continue à penser qu'il est mieux en argent et mauve, déclara Gumi.

Les néons du dortoir créaient des reflets sur la surface blanche et chromée de l'hologramme en 3D.

Rin se campa devant Gumi.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là au final ?

- Je te cherchais.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour parler.

La blonde poussa un soupir, visiblement agacée que sa camarade tourne autour du pot.

- Parler de quoi ?

Gumi eut un large sourire.

- D'oiseaux…

* * *

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

- Sur un des ponts extérieurs. Quand je suis sortie la nuit dernière.

Rin faisait tourner la plume immense entre ses doigts, la lorgnant d'un œil suspicieux.

- Elle fait près d'un mètre de long. Aucune espèce d'oiseau n'a des plumes aussi longues.

- Et les plumes de queue ? Celles des mâles ?

- Non. Regarde. Si elle avait été une rectrice, elle serait plate, légèrement courbée mais symétrique. Alors qu'ici, elle est clairement orientée.

La blonde passa un doigt sur le bord de la plume, plissant les barbules sous le poids de son geste.

- Il n'y a pas un nouveau projet de vol aux niveaux supérieurs ? Une lubie des ingénieurs ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Al ne m'a rien dit. Et Neru non plus. Et puis…

Gumi caressa la plume à son tour avant de se frotter les doigts.

- … ça a pas l'air synthétique.

Rin hocha lentement la tête.

- On peut toujours aller jeter un coup d'œil à la bibliothèque, mais trouver quelque chose m'étonnerait beaucoup.

- Des livres…

- Oui Gumi, des livres ! Tu vas les ouvrir et chercher avec moi. Et pas la peine de faire la grimace.

* * *

Avec un sourire ravi, Gumi pianotait sur le clavier en plastique souple d'un pc épais comme une enveloppe. Les machines, elle connaissait. Les livres, c'était pour Rin qui avait assez de patience pour tourner les pages une par une et espérer tomber sur le sujet qui l'intéressait.

La bibliothèque numérique était bien plus rapide et simple d'utilisation. Il arrivait souvent à Gumi de se perdre de sujets en sujets au fil des pages de recherche, mais c'était toujours plus agréable que de devoir courir après un livre mal rangé dans les étagères démesurées.

Un tapotement sur son épaule la fit se retourner.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes ?

C'était Neru et son habituel air impassible.

Gumi jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son écran, tira une grimace face à la paire de souris blanches qu'on y voyait.

- Tu savais qu'au vingtième siècle, ils incisaient le flanc de souris et les recousaient ensemble pour en déduire les passages d'hormones d'une souris à l'autre ? Et souvent, une souris maigrissait alors que l'autre grossissait, comme si la première se faisait totalement aspirer par la seconde. C'est glauque hein ?

Sa déclaration n'eut pas le résultat escompté. Le visage de Neru restait désespérément neutre et n'affichait nullement le rictus de dégoût espéré.

- Et ça t'arrive souvent de faire des recherches sur les souris siamoises ?

Gumi pivota sur sa chaise.

- Non. Je cherchais des infos sur les oiseaux à la base. J'ai trouvé une plume hier soir et je voulais savoir à quelle espèce elle pouvait appartenir.

Un sourire léger, à peine un soulèvement des lèvres, se dessina sur le visage de Neru.

- Une soudaine envie d'œufs brouillés ?

- Carrément !

- Tu n'es pas à la diète ?

La bonne humeur de Gumi s'envola d'un coup.

- Comment t'es au courant ?

- Je suis plantée devant des écrans de surveillance quasi H 24, c'était dur de te rater. L'équipe s'est marré un moment d'ailleurs.

- Si j'avais le pouvoir d'effacer tous les fichiers de surveillance du Spica…

- Ma vengeance serait terrible.

- C'est un boulot de voyeur.

- Tu n'as même pas idée…

Gumi aurait préféré que Neru garde son masque impassible après ces mots, plutôt que la voir arborer ce rictus inquiétant.

Une sonnerie retentit soudainement dans le silence de la salle. Neru éteignit le biper à sa ceinture avant de repartir de la même manière qu'elle était arrivée. Sans un bruit, sans un signe, comme une ombre. Depuis qu'elle avait postulée aux communications et à la surveillance, et qu'elle avait été acceptée, elle s'était énormément éloignée de Rin et Gumi. Au grand regret de ces deux dernières.

Secrètement, Gumi espérait sincèrement que ceci ne se reproduirait pas avec Rin et ses examens de pilote. Autrement, elle se retrouverait seule.

Elle lança un coup d'œil à l'écran et à l'image des deux souris soudées par le flanc avant de tout fermer, de s'étirer et de se lever pour rechercher Rin entre les étagères. Elle la trouva au milieu d'une allée, assise à même le sol avec un vieux livre sur les genoux. Gumi s'assit près d'elle sans oublier de lorgner sur la page ouverte.

- T'as trouvé ?

L'aspirante pilote secoua la tête.

- Rien. Même le Condor n'a pas de plumes de cette taille.

- Et ça c'est quoi ? Un poussin ?

Gumi pointait une image du doigt. Un poussin clair, aux ailes étonnamment foncées. Comme si ce n'était pas les siennes.

- C'est une chimère. Un poussin de poulet avec des ailes de caille.

Elle regarda la photo d'un peu plus près. Le poussin, montré de dos, ses petites ailes déployées par des doigts bien humains, était trop jaune pour ses ailes trop brunes.

- Clonage ?

- Manipulation dans l'œuf lorsque le fœtus est à l'état de blastocyste. Tu n'as pas suivi en bio ?

- C'est chiant la bio. Je préfère les roulements à bille. C'est quoi un blastocyste ?

- C'est l'agglomérat de cellules en forme de mûre durant les premières semaines de développement de l'embryon.

- Une mûre, franchement… ?

- On a tous été des mûres.

Rin tourna calmement la page, laissant apparaître non pas un oiseau cette fois, mais ce qui ressemblait à une mouche.

- Ce sont… des yeux ?

Elle désignait du doigt une image sur laquelle une mouche de couleur claire avait le corps recouvert de boulettes d'un rouge vif, dispersées aléatoirement sur les pattes, l'abdomen et le thorax.

- Faut croire d'après la légende.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Un truc sur les mutations génétiques.

- On cherchait pas un oiseau ?

- Ton oiseau n'existe pas à l'état naturel, je ratisse plus large.

- Un oiseau mutant… Génial.

Quelques minutes passèrent où Gumi observa avec une drôle de sensation d'autres photos et schémas de mouches au physique particulier. Double paire d'ailes, antennes remplacées par des pattes bel et bien mobiles donnant aux insectes des airs d'araignées ailées, yeux totalement décolorés (mais au bon emplacement cette fois) au point qu'ils semblaient complètement absents.

- On dirait les monstres des vieux films de science-fiction, commenta la jeune mécanicienne.

- T'as vu les alevins ? Ils ont pas de tête.

Sur une photo marquée x40, des formes allongées présentées comme des alevins de Poisson-zèbre de un ou deux jours ne présentaient en effet ni œil, ni bouche. Ils n'étaient que des tas de viande. Un bout de corps collé à une queue et une paire de nageoires minuscules.

- Ca donne quoi une fois adulte ? demanda Gumi.

- Ca ne devient pas adulte. Ce n'est pas viable. Ils meurent après trois ou quatre jours.

- Quel intérêt alors ?

- Et bien… C'est grâce à ce genre de recherches qu'on a pu soigner ton bras lorsque tu t'es brûlée avec le fer à souder. Ta greffe de peau.

Gumi tira sa manche, laissant apparaître son avant bras gauche. Cette blessure était la première réellement grave qu'elle avait reçue. Brûlée au troisième degré sur toute une ligne du poignet jusqu'au coude, elle avait été admise d'office au bloc d'urgence. Pendant trois jours, sous perfusion, elle était restée avec le bras entouré de bandes imbibées d'un produit spécifique, à l'odeur forte, changées trois fois par jour.

Puis des médecins étaient venus, avaient retirés les bandes, exposant sa chair brûlée à l'air libre. Durant plusieurs heures, avec une simple anesthésie locale, elle avait observé les scalpels et les bistouris découper les chairs abîmés, puis la pose d'un filet clair et extrêmement mince qui s'était avéré être sa propre peau. Deux centimètres carrés prélevé sur son bras intact avaient été mis en culture et permettaient alors de soigner sa brûlure.

Aujourd'hui, la seule trace de ceci était une ligne dessinée sur son bras, entièrement dépourvue de poils. Aucune différence de pigmentation, pas de cicatrice… Du bon boulot.

Son estomac gargouilla violemment.

- C'est pas l'heure, commenta simplement Rin.

- J'ai rien avalé de correct depuis hier matin.

- De l'huile, ça te suffit pas ?

Gumi la cogna sur l'épaule.

- Tu mériterais que je te gave d'un bidon entier.

- T'en as encore pour longtemps ?

- Jusqu'à après demain.

- Je te passerai mes desserts.

Cette fois, Gumi se jeta dans ses bras.

- T'es une vraie sœur Rin !

- Ne crie pas. Et n'exagère pas non plus. Quitte à être une sœur, ce serait pas la tienne.

- Je prends ça comment moi ?

- Comme tu veux.

Elle ferma le livre d'un coup sec avant de se redresser.

- Allons essayer de te trouver quelque chose à grignoter en attendant le repas.

- Une super sœur… marmonna Gumi avant de se lever.

* * *

- Rin.

- Quoi ?

La blonde se redressa dans son lit en entendant que le matelas au-dessus de sa tête se soulevait.

- La plume, c'est toi qui l'as ?

- Non.

Elle n'est pas là.

- Comment on peut perdre un truc pareil ? Tu ne l'as pas prise à la bibliothèque ?

Gumi secoua la tête.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle, contemplant celles qui partageaient leur dortoir. Beaucoup étaient en train de se changer pour la nuit tout en discutant de leur journée. Elles les connaissaient toutes depuis des mois, des années même pour certaines. Il n'y avait que Rin qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis la petite enfance. Et Gumi n'arrivait pas à imaginer une de ces filles en voleuse. Si l'une d'entre elle avait voulu jeter un coup d'œil à la plume, elle aurait simplement demandé. La vie en communauté forçait chacune à être partageuse si elle ne voulait pas avoir toute une partie du dortoir sur le dos.

Et la présence de caméras avortait toute tentative allant dans le sens du vol. La notion d'intimité s'en trouvait grandement diminuée, comme dans toutes les forteresses. Pour des raisons de praticité et de poids de matériaux, les portes étaient rares. Exceptés pour les douches et les toilettes, elles brillaient par leur absence.

Gumi laissa retomber son matelas dans un bruit sourd, s'attirant quelques regards curieux sans y prêter attention.

Elle s'accroupit et saisit le bras de Rin.

- Prends tes supers jumelles. On va faire un tour.

* * *

La nuit n'était pas tout à fait tombée, de sorte que le ciel rayonnait en tous sens de couleurs rougeoyantes. L'altitude donnait une impression de flou à l'horizon.

- C'est là que tu l'as trouvée ? demanda Rin.

Gumi confirma en pointant un endroit précis sur la plate-forme.

- Juste là. Et elle est tombée de là-haut.

Elle pointa cette fois son doigt vers les étages supérieurs du Spica.

Rin porta ses jumelles à son visage, effectua quelques réglages et commença à contempler les hauteurs.

- Il y a tout un tas d'endroits où un oiseau de grande taille pourrait se planquer, déclara-t-elle après quelques minutes d'observation silencieuse.

Gumi regardait elle aussi, de ses yeux non équipés.

- Ah ? Je crois que ça a bougé, lâcha la blonde. Attends, je vais grimper pour voir. Guide-moi.

Elle lui fourra ses jumelles dans les mains avant de retrousser ses manches et de s'avancer vers la paroi qui lui permettrait d'accéder aux plates-formes supérieures.

Gumi la regarda entamer son ascension calmement. Rin connaissait la plupart des prises par cœur et s'élevait sans difficulté. Elle ne craignait absolument rien pour son amie durant tout le temps que durerait la montée. C'est ce qu'il pouvait y avoir en haut qui l'inquiétait.

La créature à qui appartenait la plume disparue pouvait au final être n'importe quoi. Si même Rin, pourtant amatrice d'ornithologie depuis toute petite, envisageait une espèce modifiée, il y avait de quoi se méfier.

Et là où la blonde pouvait encore se fier à ses connaissances naturalistes sur le sujet, Gumi restait la proie de sa propre imagination. Débordante sans forcément être rassurante.

Elle commençait à trembler, sans savoir si c'était d'angoisse ou de froid, quand une voix grave appela son prénom.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ?

La jeune femme se retourna pour tomber face à Al, lampe de poche en main, emmitouflé dans une couverture polaire.

- Je peux te poser la même question, répliqua Gumi.

- On a vu Rin passer devant un hublot du dortoir des hommes. Ca a fait tâche.

- Rin n'est pas une tâche.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Tu aurais mieux fait d'aller sagement au lit, fit-il en riant à moitié. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-haut ?

- Un oiseau.

- Et vous partez chercher des œufs à cette heure-là ?

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête.

- Un oiseau j'ai dit.

Al n'insista pas. Les humeurs de son apprentie pouvaient parfois valoir les siennes. Il se contenta d'observer la silhouette de Rin dans la pénombre. Cette dernière se hissa finalement sur une plate-forme élevée, se dérobant aux regards de Gumi et Al. Même avec les jumelles à détection thermique, Gumi avait du mal à situer la tâche rouge qui caractérisait Rin dans la fraîcheur du soir et la tiédeur des machines extérieures.

Il se passa un instant avant que la blonde ne réapparaisse et entame la descente. Un peu plus rapide cette fois. Même lorsqu'elle glissa à près de quatre mètres de la fin, Al la saisit au vol comme on le ferait d'une poupée de chiffon. Chose dont elle avait clairement l'apparence avec sa forme menue dans les bras du mécanicien.

Elle affichait un sourire radieux quand il la lâcha. Gumi vit qu'elle avait les mains pleines et qu'elle tirait encore quelque chose de son t-shirt. Quelque chose d'interminable.

- Environ un mètre trente. Record battu. Impressionnant de voir qu'une plume est quasiment aussi grande que moi.

Gumi se saisit avidement de l'objet de leur discussion. Aussi blanche que la précédente, à l'aspect plus solide également. Orientée aussi.

Al la lui prit des mains sans ménagement, contempla le tout sous toutes les coutures durant une minute.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde… ?

* * *

**Et bien, qu'est-ce que c'est ? La théorie de la plume de dinosaure de Pitouyou se verra-t-elle confirmée ? Ou bien vous avez autre chose à proposer ? =3**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hé ! Je tiens bien la cadence pour le moment je trouve ! ^^**

**J'adore vos reviews, et je suis curieuse de savoir ce que vous pouvez bien penser de cette histoire. Des hypothèses pour la suite ? Je suis preneuse ! **

**Tout en sachant que Pitouyou et AuroreBlue ne sont pas si éloignées de la vérité que ça lorsqu'elles parlent de plume de dinosaure et de T-rex (oui, l'un est l'autre et alors ?). Muahaha ! Vous le sentez venir le lynx dégénéré ?! **

**Merci aussi à RiseOfPhoenix. En espérant pouvoir ravir vos attentes à tous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

- Ton examen s'est bien passé ? demanda Gumi dans le noir.

Avec cette journée de dingue, elle n'avait plus pensé à son amie et ses propres préoccupations. La montée en grade des aspirants pilotes était pour bientôt après tout, et Rin devait appréhender la chose.

- Je pense. Il reste à voir les résultats dans deux jours.

Elles observèrent Al en silence. Plus loin, le mécanicien portait la plume à bout de bras, visiblement déconcerté.

Gumi se pencha en avant afin de se faire entendre de sa camarade.

- A ton avis, une plume de cette taille appartient à un oiseau de quelle envergure ?

- Environ… huit à dix mètres je pense. Si cette rémige est la plus grande qu'il possède. C'est immense.

- Immense oui.

A l'écart, Al leva la tête, pointa le faisceau de sa lampe vers les plates formes supérieures. Gumi suivit le mouvement des yeux, sans rien distinguer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait là haut ?

- Des plumes. Juste des plumes blanches. Des petites, des grandes, des larges…

Elle laissait tomber une poignée de duvet immaculé de sa poche en disant ces mots.

- Pas la seule trace de couleur. Du blanc partout. Et des plumes de mue. Entières. Pas pliées, pas grignotées, rien. Quelque chose vient se reposer sur cette plate-forme.

Gumi releva le nez avant de dévisager Rin avec un sourire plein de malice.

- Tu penses à ce que je pense ?

- Tu penses à cette chère Neru ? répliqua la blonde avec le même sourire.

Neru à la surveillance. Neru qui pouvait obtenir des enregistrements provenant de quasiment toutes les caméras présentes sur la forteresse.

- Il faut aller la voir.

Elles hochèrent la tête de concert.

- Mais pas cette nuit, continua Rin.

Gumi secoua la tête cette fois.

- Non, pas cette nuit, répéta-t-elle.

- Elle nous tuerait.

- Sans remords. Ni scrupules.

- Clairement.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous cogitez ? fit la voix grave de Al au-dessus d'elles.

La longue plume dans sa main, tenue par l'extrémité, avait des airs d'épée fantastique.

_Un genre de… Wing-blade peut-être_, pensa Gumi.

Rin du imaginer un scénario similaire car elle se hâta de sortir son holograveur et de mémoriser cette image de Al dans la mémoire interne de la petite machine cubique. Ce dernier ne sembla d'ailleurs rien remarquer.

- Ecoutez, vous ne direz rien sur ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, déclara-t-il. Quant à ceci…

Il fit un geste vers la plume qu'il serrait toujours.

- Je l'embarque. J'irai le montrer aux écolos des serres. Ils sauront peut-être de quoi il en retourne.

Gumi se fustigea mentalement. Voilà par quoi elle aurait pu commencer ! Les écologistes et les naturalistes des serres. C'était tellement logique. Une évidence si énorme qu'elle n'y avait pas songé une seule seconde.

- En attendant, je vous conseille d'aller dormir. Et rappelez-vous, n'en parlez à personne.

* * *

- Neruuuuu !

Gumi hurlait en cavalant dans les couloirs qui menaient aux locaux de surveillance, Rin sur ses talons.

Elle se sentait de nouveau comme une gamine, comme la petite fille qui allait rejoindre Neru après leurs cours respectifs pour que cette dernière vienne jouer avec elle et Rin.

On les rabroua à deux reprises, leur indiquant que courir dans ce secteur était tout bonnement interdit. Elles continuèrent de plus belle jusqu'à la petite salle où elles savaient pouvoir trouver Neru à ces plages horaires.

Ca ne manqua pas. La jeune femme se tenait assise devant un mur d'écrans sur lesquels Gumi reconnut plusieurs lieux du Spica. Quelques cadets nettoyaient la cafétéria en discutant, un duo de pilotes rejoignait la salle d'entraînement, les serres visibles d'un point de vue éloigné, rayonnaient de calme et de verdure. Le plus dérangeant restait tout de même le silence de ces petites scènes de vie à bord de la forteresse volante.

Les images grouillantes étaient silencieuses, et les lèvres des cadets en pleine corvée n'émettaient aucun son. Vraiment déconcertant.

- J'ai pas le temps les filles. Plus tard.

Neru ne s'était même pas retournée sur sa chaise pour les regarder.

- Mais plus tard il fera trop sombre.

Il y eut un soupir fatigué.

- De quoi vous avez besoin ?

- D'un piège photo, lança Rin.

- Les naturalistes pourront vous en donner un.

Gumi n'écoutait la conversation que d'une oreille distraite, absorbée par les images sur les écrans de surveillance. Elle voyait son dortoir, pourtant situé deux étages en dessous et à près de deux cents mètres. Elle se demanderait toujours comment l'emplacement des caméras était déterminé. Pourquoi choisir de surveiller sa chambre ici, dans ce secteur-ci, et pas ailleurs ?

Rin la tira soudainement par le bras, l'entraînant dans son sillage avec un dynamisme effarant. Gumi remercia Neru par habitude avant que cette dernière ne disparaisse de son champ de vision, toujours sans s'être retournée.

* * *

Gumi n'aimait pas les serres. Ces espaces aménagés au centre du Spica, à ciel ouvert, comme une pyramide creuse, lui donnaient l'impression d'être perdue. Elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise dans le dédale des couloirs aux formes alvéolaires, ou bien en train de ramper entre quelque tuyauterie usée.

Plusieurs groupes de personnes s'affairaient autour d'elles. La plupart était occupée à épandre compost et engrais au pied des arbres et entre des rangées de légumes. Les déchets organiques étaient systématiquement réutilisés. Et les autres étaient soi recyclés, soi totalement absents.

Le statut d'auto-suffisance des forteresses se basait d'abord sur une indépendance énergétique calculée au carton près. Les ressources étaient savamment partagées, utilisées et réutilisées en suivant.

Fruits et légumes ne posaient que peu de problèmes. Gumi elle-même avait réussi à faire pousser plusieurs plants de laitue durant ses premières années de scolarité, celles où tous les jeunes habitants du Spica se devaient de participer à toutes les tâches collectives du vaisseau.

La viande en revanche, bénéficiait d'un autre traitement. Tous les steaks des cafétérias provenaient en réalité d'un morceau de plusieurs mètres cubes baignant dans une cuve remplie de liquide nutritif. La magie des cellules-souches permettait la repousse du bloc de protéines dans lequel les cuisiniers découpaient les morceaux finissant dans les assiettes de chacun.

Une femme aux cheveux blancs vint à leur rencontre. Etrange pour quelqu'un de son âge. Elle ne devait avoir que cinq ou six ans de plus que Rin et Gumi.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Gumi fit un pas en arrière, se mettant en retrait par rapport à Rin, bien plus diplomate dans ce genre de situation. Gumi trépignait trop d'impatience pour réussir à garder son calme. Et si jamais cette femme refusait leur requête, elle s'emporterait trop vite.

- Un piège photo ? Mais qu'est-ce que deux filles comme vous vont bien pouvoir en faire ?

Elle détaillait leurs uniformes caractéristiques. La combinaison près du corps de Rin, et le pantalon treillis couvert de poches et de tâches en tous genres de Gumi. Une aspirante pilote et une apprentie mécanicienne qui demandaient de l'équipement naturaliste ne devait pas être une chose courante après tout.

- Nous avons une bête sur les plates-formes extérieures de décollage. On aimerait bien savoir laquelle. Mais les accès sont très réglementés.

Gumi n'aurait jamais pensé à une histoire pareille. D'autant plus solide que les pièges photographiques étaient réellement utilisés de manière ponctuelle dans ce genre de situation.

Leur interlocutrice sembla réfléchir à la question une seconde, avant de s'adresser à Gumi.

- Je te reconnais toi. Tu es la petite protégée de Al ?

- Euh… Oui ?

La femme eut l'air de se détendre.

- Suivez-moi, fit-elle avec un geste de la main.

Elles lui emboîtèrent le pas.

Gumi connaissait mal cette partie là du Spica, habituée comme elle l'était à ramper dans les celliers humides. Les serres étaient constamment éclairées, que ce soit par lumière naturelle pour les étages les plus hauts, ou artificiellement pour ceux d'en bas. Bien que ces derniers abritaient des espèces préférant l'ombre.

La femme aux cheveux blancs, dénommée Miriam en réalité, leur tendit une paire de fruits cueillis à même l'arbre quelques secondes plus tôt. Gumi mordit à pleines dents dans la chair juteuse, heureuse d'avoir quelque chose de correct à se mettre sous la dent et de ne pas sentir son œsophage et son estomac se rebeller. Son regard vagabondait entre les rangées d'arbres fruitiers porteurs de figues, abricots, pêches, guignes ou cerises. A leur pied poussaient des fraises, courgettes, salades de diverses variétés, pommes de terre… Et tout un tas d'espèces de fruits, légumes et baies que Gumi était incapable de nommer.

Miriam les conduisit jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait à un débarras, qui s'avéra être un laboratoire de terrain pour les botanistes. Alors qu'elles étaient laissées à l'extérieur, Gumi distingua une paire de loupes binoculaires, plusieurs fioles qui devaient contenir des échantillons de végétaux, des bidons, des vieux livres à la reliure en cuir et une branche de paulownia dans un vase.

Elle entendit fouiller, des objets lourds semblaient être déplacés. Et finalement Miriam réapparut, un boîtier sombre en main qu'elle tendit à Rin.

- La batterie doit être pleine. Essayez de le fixer correctement, ce matériel est utile.

- Vous vous en servez vraiment pour regarder en bas ? demanda Gumi.

Miriam la dévisagea.

- Oui de temps en temps. Quelques pièges sont posés à terre afin de voir comment évoluent les choses en… bas.

- Et alors ? continua Rin. Comment ça évolue en bas ?

- Oh, et bien, il y a beaucoup d'oiseaux. Et quelques grands félins ont été aperçus dans ce qu'il reste des grands massifs montagneux. Nous attendons encore les données des autres forteresses. Vous voulez que je vous tienne au courant ?

Gumi s'en fichait un peu. Ce qui l'intéressait à elle, c'était la créature qui se reposait de temps en temps sur l'extérieur du Spica. Ce qu'il y avait en bas pouvait bien attendre, Rin lui raconterait toujours les histoires plus tard.

Elle tapait nerveusement du pied tandis que Rin et Miriam se mettaient d'accord sur un rendez-vous dans quelques jours.

* * *

Ca faisait près de deux heures que Rin avait installé le piège photographique et l'avait relié à l'écran 2D de son holograveur. Et toujours rien.

Gumi tournait en rond au milieu d'un des couloirs, ruminant les paroles de Miriam.

_La petite protégée de Al._

Elle aurait voulu lui enfoncer ces mots au fond de la gorge. Même si dans l'absolu, cette phrase était pleine de vérité, Gumi avait horreur qu'on lui rappelle les faits. Elle ne se souvenait alors que trop bien de l'accident qui lui avait pris ses parents, de la dette de vie qu'elle devait à Al.

C'était il y a quatorze ans, elle n'était qu'une fillette, et Al, un adolescent.

Le Spica s'était retrouvé au milieu d'un orage particulièrement violent, dont le magnétisme avait affolé les appareils de vol, empêchant toute orientation précise pour sortir de là.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Rin que le petit manège de Gumi commençait à agacer.

- On a heurté un pic de la chaîne de l'Himalaya… répondit-elle d'une voix absente, prise dans le défilement de ses souvenirs.

La blonde déglutit difficilement.

- T'es encore bloquée là-dessus ? Gumi… On avait quatre ans, on pouvait rien faire de toute façon.

- Mes parents…

- Mon père et mon frère aussi. Et tout un tas d'autres personnes. Tu as eu de la chance qu'Al te rattrape au vol et tu es vivante aujourd'hui.

Gumi eut un hoquet. Elle se sentait en colère. Furieuse contre ce qu'il s'était déroulé ce jour-là, contre sa propre faiblesse, son incapacité à tourner la page de ce tout premier souvenir de sa vie. Et à côté de ça, Rin avait l'air si décontractée…

Gumi ne l'était pas. La simple évocation de ce souvenir lui rappelait le vide sous ses jambes alors que la forteresse se braquait en diagonale par rapport à son axe de vol. Elle avait longuement glissé, se brisant les ongles en tentant de se raccrocher à n'importe quoi, et l'angoisse d'une chute interminable lui avait saisi les tripes. Et puis il y avait eu le choc imprimé à son épaule, manquant de la déboîter. C'était Al qui l'avait rattrapée, tenu par un harnais dont la corde de sécurité se trouvait entre les mains d'Akaito quelques mètres plus loin et à l'abri.

Aujourd'hui encore, la simple idée de s'élever de quelques mètres la paralysait sur place.

Rin la sortit de sa torpeur étrange.

- Viens voir. Il y a quelque chose.

Gumi se dépêcha de s'installer près de son amie, le regard rivé à l'écran de l'holograveur sur lequel la blonde faisait défiler des photos.

- C'est complètement dingue, marmonna Rin.

La forme n'était pas nette. Peut-être à cause des mouvements de la créature, de ceux du Spica, de la charge de la batterie… Trop d'éléments étaient à prendre en compte.

C'était assez grand pour que la photo ne cadre pas la silhouette complète, ne laissant apparaître que des esquisses floues d'ailes et de plumes.

- Il n'y a pas une caméra et un micro là-dessus ? demanda Gumi, curieuse de voir la chose en direct.

- Si. Mais la batterie se déchargerait quasiment d'un coup.

- Essaie toujours. On ira la recharger plus tard.

Rin effectua quelques réglages via différents menus sur son écran avant que n'apparaisse une image sombre à la qualité moyenne.

- On dirait une patte. Presque… une jambe nue, ou un bras.

Gumi n'écoutait qu'à moitié ce que venait de dire sa camarade. Elle était focalisée sur ce qui sortait des enceintes de l'holograveur.

- Monte le son un peu.

La blonde s'exécuta en prêtant l'oreille à son tour.

- Ca chante, déclara Gumi.

- On dirait même que ça parle…

Il y eut une inspiration de la chose sur la vidéo puis un mouvement qui fit sursauter les deux filles.

Sur l'écran, posée près de plumes d'un blanc qui apparaissait presque lumineux, il y avait une main bien humaine dont les doigts se fermaient et s'ouvraient régulièrement. Une flexion du coude indiquait que la créature se penchait en avant. Sa tête allait apparaître quand l'image disparut subitement.

- La batterie ! cria Rin.

Gumi se redressa à toute vitesse en tirant la blonde derrière elle.

- On va voir là-bas !

* * *

Rien. Il n'y avait plus rien excepté le boîtier du piège photographique.

Pas même une plume, un duvet ou toute autre trace du passage de la… chose.

Elles n'avaient que l'enregistrement sur l'holograveur de Rin, et elles le repassaient en boucle dans un couloir peu fréquenté alors que le piège se rechargeait dans un coin.

- C'est juste pas possible, commentait Gumi tandis que Rin restait silencieuse face aux images.

La blonde n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis sa dernière escalade. Elle se contentait d'observer l'enregistrement d'un œil perçant.

Un bruit de bottes força Gumi à relever la tête. Dans le même mouvement, Rin se redressa en vitesse et se campa dans un garde-à-vous parfaitement exécuté. Gumi se contenta de se lever. Ne faisant pas partie du corps des pilotes, elle n'était pas obligée d'effectuer leur salut en face d'Akaito. Elle se devait cependant de démontrer le respect dû à un aîné, encore plus lorsque ce dernier était un des trois amiraux du Spica. Alors elle s'inclina gauchement.

L'amiral aux cheveux rouges leur accorda le repos d'un simple geste de la tête.

Gumi se surprit à le dévisager de haut en bas. Il avait l'air trop droit, trop comme il faut dans son uniforme rouge et noir. Sa figure fière semblait taillée dans une roche noble et Gumi lui trouva des airs d'oiseaux de proie.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas. S'il était une figure à suivre pour Rin qu'elle sentait tendue près d'elle, Gumi s'en moquait éperdument. D'ailleurs, Akaito donnait clairement l'impression d'ignorer l'apprentie mécanicienne.

- Aspirante Kagamine, commença-t-il d'une voix atone.

Rin eut un hochement de tête, le regard portant loin devant malgré les murs qui les entouraient tous les trois. Gumi la vit trembler légèrement. La venue d'un responsable pouvait être un présage terriblement funeste, encore plus lorsqu'il utilisait le grade et le nom de l'individu plutôt que son simple prénom.

- Je tenais à vous féliciter en personne, déclara soudainement Akaito.

Gumi donna un léger coup de pied à Rin en la voyant entrouvrir bêtement la bouche. La blonde se reprit rapidement avant de parler d'une voix relativement assurée.

- Pardonnez-moi amiral, mais à quel propos me félicitez-vous ?

Gumi eut un ricanement intérieur en se disant que sa camarade parlait décidément trop bien lorsqu'elle le désirait.

- Vos examens de la veille. Vos résultats sont bien au-dessus de la moyenne de votre promotion. Si nous voulions l'aspirant parfait, vous n'êtes pas loin de le devenir.

Un autre coup en voyant Rin commencer à rougir en baissant les yeux.

_Réagis !_ songea Gumi.

Elle avait bien envie de saisir son amie par les épaules et la secouer dans tous les sens afin qu'elle fasse tout, sauf rester plantée là en silence. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un amiral du Spica, et donc une des personnes les plus hautement placées dans la hiérarchie de la forteresse, venait vous faire des compliments.

- Je… Je vous remercie, lâcha simplement Rin en s'inclinant en avant.

Gumi vit bien le sourire furtif qu'afficha Akaito à la vue de la nuque vulnérable de la blonde.

Décidément, elle n'aimait pas cet homme.

Une fois Rin de nouveau droite comme un bâton, Akaito continua, le visage impassible.

- Galaco et moi-même avons donc décidé de vous récompenser suite à vos efforts.

- Me récompenser ?

- Que dites-vous de m'accompagner lors du prochain vol de reconnaissance ?

Si les circonstances l'avaient permis, Rin aurait certainement sauté de joie. Elle tourna des yeux pétillants vers Gumi l'espace d'une demi-seconde à peine, suffisamment longtemps pour que la mécanicienne saisisse la plupart des émotions qui envahissaient sa camarade à cet instant précis.

Elle voulut lui envoyer tout un tas de pensées par télépathie, lui dire de tenir encore un peu avant de laisser tout ceci l'emporter dans une de ces pseudos crises d'hystérie dont seule Rin avait le secret. Elle se souvint finalement qu'une telle opération était impossible et croisa les doigts pour que la blonde sache se contrôler jusqu'au départ d' Akaito.

Celui-ci se tourna brusquement vers Gumi, lui tirant un sursaut incontrôlé.

- Quant à vous, Megumi.

Elle se demanda un instant si elle lui sautait directement à la gorge ou si elle attendait qu'il lui tourne le dos. Amiral ou non, personne n'avait le droit de l'appeler par son prénom entier sans son consentement écrit, daté et signé avec témoins !

Rin du sentir son énervement soudain car ce fut elle cette fois qui lui décocha une tape discrète du pied.

- Al m'a assuré que vous étiez apte à monter à bord d'un de ces vaisseaux et que vous pourriez en profiter pour jeter un coup d'œil à son fonctionnement global.

- Attendez, fit-elle en désignant alternativement Rin et Akaito du pouce, vous voulez dire que j'embarque avec vous à bord de la prochaine patrouille de reconnaissance ?

- Exactement. Je vous veux demain à huit heures sur la plate-forme de lancement vingt-neuf. Vous n'êtes encore jamais descendues il me semble.

- Jamais, déclarèrent-elles en chœur.

- Il faut un début à tout. Passez une bonne soirée.

Et il s'éloigna. Le bruit de ses bottes qui résonnaient dans le couloir fut rapidement couvert par les cris de joie et d'excitation hystériques de Rin et Gumi qui se sautaient dans les bras.


	5. Chapter 4

Gumi reconnut la sacoche maintes fois reprisée bien avant de distinguer la silhouette menue de Rin. Peu importe ce qu'il se passait, il fallait que la blonde soit accompagnée de cette vieille sacoche de toile dans laquelle se trouvait très certainement son holograveur capricieux, quelques restes de la cafétéria soigneusement empaquetés, peut-être ses jumelles à détection thermique, un carnet et un vieux crayon.

Autant d'accessoires qu'elle avait récupérés de son père après l'accident en Himalaya. Ce dernier avait été un brillant pilote sur les lignes qui reliaient les forteresses entre elles, ne serait-ce que pour les échanges de ressources. Gumi se doutait bien que c'était pour suivre sa trace que Rin désirait intégrer les corps de pilotage.

_Elle sait au moins quoi faire de sa vie. Et ça lui plaît. _

Rin ne la remarqua pas de suite, trop occupée à observer les silhouettes suspendues dans les airs. Des formes bien humaines, suivies par deux traits de fumée qui se dissipaient aussi vite qu'ils apparaissaient, issus de l'appareillage dans leur dos.

- La magie du jet-pack, commenta Gumi en arrivant à hauteur de son amie.

- Ça n'a pas un nom plus officiel ?

- Si. Mais « appareillage dorsal à propulsion rétro-active » est vraiment trop lourd à dire à chaque fois. Jet-pack, c'est bien.

Elles observèrent le ballet aérien des mécaniciens effectuant une vérification des installations externes.

- Bientôt ton tour, lâcha Rin sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Le jour où Neru acceptera d'être aimable avec le monde, répliqua Gumi. Hors de question que j'aille me percher là-haut pour tourner en rond !

- Tu pourrais voler. Comme les oiseaux. Sans fuselage, juste ton corps. Pas d'autres commandes.

- Je suis pas un oiseau. Ça se saurait. J'aurai une grande paire d'ailes dans le dos et…

Gumi s'interrompit soudainement, leva à nouveau les yeux vers les formes volantes semblables à des insectes. Et s'ils tombaient sur la grande créature ailée ?

- Tu penses qu'ils pourraient trouver quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ils n'ont pas l'air de vérifier à fond. Ça ressemble à la routine habituelle. A moins qu'il y ait eu un problème dans la nuit ?

- Rien de signalé, déclara Gumi en secouant la tête.

Encore quelques secondes de silence tout relatif. Le ronronnement des machines leur apparaissait comme diffus, créant un bruit de fond dans lequel elles avaient grandies et qui passait désormais inaperçu à leur ouïe.

- Quand même, j'ai pas une gueule d'oiseau.

- On a beaucoup en commun mine de rien, répondit distraitement Rin.

- Comme ?

- La mûre. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit. On a tous été des mûres un jour.

- Mouais… Les mûres, je préfère quand même les manger.

* * *

Penchée au-dessus des notes prises sur le carnet de Rin (Gumi était venue les mains dans les poches, littéralement), elle se disait que l'aéronautique était tout de même beaucoup plus intéressante que la plomberie.

Akaito l'avait laissée faire le tour du petit vaisseau à la forme arrondie, utilisé spécialement pour les rondes près du sol. Il était optimisé pour des vols à allure moyenne, résistant et endurant.

Même si elle l'avait clairement pris pour un jouet au premier coup d'œil, Gumi devait bien s'avouer que la structure de l'engin était nettement plus complexe que ce qu'elle pensait. Il faudrait qu'elle demande des renseignements à Al concernant une possible réorientation dans cette branche de la mécanique.

Qui sait ? Plutôt que de s'acharner à rafistoler sans cesse les éléments internes du Spica, elle pourrait peut-être s'azymer sur ce qui pouvait sortir de la forteresse. Et puis, au vu des envies de carrière de Rin, ça lui ferait une bonne excuse pour traîner à ses côtés dans des secteurs proches. Travailler sur les véhicules que pourrait piloter son amie lui semblait une option tout à fait envisageable soudainement.

A l'avant, juste derrière Akaito, Rin se tourna vers elle.

- Tu as l'air toute contente.

- J'ai eu une illumination.

Sa réponse fut un sourire confiant. Rin savait pertinemment que Gumi lui en parlerait sous peu. Son attention se porta à nouveau vers l'amiral aux cheveux rouges qui lui désignait les différents appareils de mesure, commentaires et anecdotes à l'appui.

Ils volaient encore trop haut pour que Gumi ose jeter un coup d'œil par le hublot. Un peu serrée dans un cockpit tout juste prévu pour trois, la jeune fille griffonnait quelques notes tirées de phrases qu'elle saisissait au vol, sans vraiment les entendre. Ce fut une exclamation de Rin qui la tira de sa torpeur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est à droite ?

Gumi osa un coup d'œil furtif, vérifiant rapidement leur altitude. Basse. Suffisamment en tous cas pour qu'elle se sente un peu rassurée. Ils survolaient ce qui ressemblait à une île volcanique. Les flancs de la montagne dont ils faisaient le tour étaient entièrement couverts de forêts d'un vert vif. Une jungle que l'apprentie mécanicienne imagina totalement inextricable.

Et là, au milieu de ce vert quasiment uniforme, il y avait comme une cicatrice brune. Un grand coup de couteau dans le flanc de la montagne.

- Un effondrement de terrain, déclara sobrement Akaito. Certains des serres tueraient pour descendre prélever des échantillons.

- Pourquoi ne pas y aller ? demanda Rin.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que nous n'y irons pas. Ça vous dit de mettre les pieds sur terre ?

Gumi poussa un soupir de soulagement monumental.

* * *

- De la terre.

Rin s'étira en inspirant à fond alors que Gumi posait ses mains au sol. Elle saisit une pincée de terre qu'elle frotta entre ses doigts, suspicieuse.

- Bizarrement, c'est… pas aussi bien que je le pensais.

Rin ricana près d'elle.

- Tu as fait trois pas hors du vaisseau. Attends un peu de voir ce qu'il y a plus loin avant de râler.

- Ne vous éloignez pas trop, lança Akaito alors qu'il sortait une mallette d'apparence lourde.

- Où voudrait-il qu'on aille ? fit Gumi. Il n'y a que des arbres, et cette jungle.

Elle tendit le bras en avant, désignant l'étendue de verdure sauvage qui couvrait l'horizon.

- Justement. Il y a des tas de choses dans la jungle. Des tas de choses qu'on ne verra jamais à bord du Spica.

Gumi secoua son pied sur lequel commençait à grimper un mille-pattes particulièrement charnu.

- C'est pas forcément plus mal, commenta-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même et en scrutant le sol.

A la recherche d'une autre bestiole qui serait en train de l'escalader, ou qui en aurait l'intention. Si tout ce qui traînait dans les parages était aussi gros que le mille-pattes, elle allait vite se sentir des airs de paranoïaques.

Un bruit dans les arbres lui fit lever la tête.

D'accord… Le mille-pattes était peut-être petit après tout.

Rin alla saisir l'animal dans ses mains en coupe. Le scarabée, immense et massif, mesurait bien une trentaine de centimètres de long. Les marques noires et blanches de son thorax juraient avec le brun uniforme de son abdomen. Il avançait d'un air débonnaire sur le bras de Rin qui semblait ravie.

- Si jamais tu ramènes ça sur la forteresse, je te jure qu'il a vraiment intérêt à savoir voler ! lança Gumi avec un mouvement de recul.

- Je ne ramènerai rien du tout. Si tu écoutais les consignes de temps en temps, tu saurais que c'est formellement interdit.

La blonde continua lorsqu'elle vit l'air interrogateur de son amie.

- Pour des soucis de contamination. Tu iras voir les écolos si tu veux plus de détails.

Rin saisit le bord d'un élytre du bout des doigts, laissant apparaître l'aile aux reflets brunâtres.

- C'est vraiment balèze…

Gumi haussa les épaules, ne saisissant pas vraiment ce qui pouvait plaire à sa camarade dans ce gros insecte.

- J'vais faire un tour, déclara-t-elle sans préambule avant de commencer à avancer.

- Hé ! Attends !

Il y eut un bruit sec, signifiant certainement que Rin avait laissé tomber sa bestiole pour se lancer derrière elle.

- Gumi ! On ne sait rien de cet endroit. Il faut rester près du vaisseau.

- Mais si, tu sais plein de choses. T'étudies les oiseaux en cours. Pour la portance et tout le bazar.

Rin lui saisit le bras. Sèchement. La forçant à stopper sa marche et à la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Les oiseaux oui. Les grands planeurs des montagnes et des océans. Mais il n'y a pas que les oiseaux par ici.

- Avec le Mara, je vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir de dangereux dans le coin, répliqua calmement Gumi. On est sur une île.

Elle allait se dégager quand Rin raffermit sa prise.

- Justement ! On est sur une île ! Le Mara a forcé les bêtes des parages à vivre dans un endroit confiné, à grimper les montagnes et à se battre pour garder leur place durement gagnée. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont penser de deux intruses de notre genre ?

- On a qu'à avoir des flingues. Pourquoi ils refilent jamais des flingues dans des situations pareilles ? Même dans les vieux films quand ils lâchent les gens dans la nature, ils leur filent jamais de quoi se défendre.

- On a pas d'armes sur les forteresses pour rappel, répliqua Rin, un brin désappointée par la réaction de Gumi.

- Mais ça n'empêche pas que les grosses bêtes du coin penseront certainement que deux filles aussi tendres que nous feront un repas de choix.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

La blonde lâcha sa prise, se rendant finalement compte que Gumi plaisantait et qu'elle avait l'intention de revenir vers le petit vaisseau de patrouille. Quelques pas à peine suffirent pour qu'un insecte volant vienne se prendre dans les cheveux de Rin.

Ce fut Akaito qui le saisit avant de le placer dans un petit flacon de verre.

- Ce sera ma surprise pour les serres. Ils adorent ce genre de bêtes là-bas.

- Ils sont bizarres aux serres, commenta Gumi.

Elle imagina Miriam penchée par-dessus ce petit animal à six pattes, un peu à la manière d'un scientifique totalement obnubilé par ce qu'il a devant les yeux. Parce que Gumi avait reconnu cette petite étincelle de passion la fois où elle avait vu la naturaliste. Un peu dans le même genre que celle de Rin lorsqu'elle levait la tête vers les cieux.

Cieux visibles par une trouée dans les arbres. Il s'agissait de la trace laissée par l'effondrement de terrain qui avait emporté tout un pan de forêt avec lui. Gumi attrapa Rin cette fois et l'entraîna derrière elle.

- On va voir par là ! lança-t-elle à l'adresse d'Akaito toujours accroupi au sol.

- Soyez prudentes.

Gumi courut jusqu'au bord de la pente terreuse, s'arrêta à quelques mètres, appréhendant la déclinaison soudaine du paysage. Rin la dépassa, s'agenouilla près de l'immense sillon et y plongea les mains. Elles s'enfoncèrent jusqu'au coude.

- Faut que tu viennes essayer, Gumi ! C'est doux et chaud. Tu vas aimer la terre au final !

- Non, c'est trop haut.

- Pas tant que ça. Viens. Il suffit que tu ne regardes pas en bas.

La simple évocation de cette action suffisait à donner à Gumi l'envie terrible de baisser les yeux vers le vide. Oh, qu'elle haïssait Rin parfois !

A l'idée d'être perchée aussi haut, sans le mur de feuillage pour lui donner l'illusion d'être en sécurité, son corps se mit à trembler imperceptiblement. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de refouler toutes les images que la sensation de vertige lui imposait, en vain. Ce fut peut-être même pire.

Et puis elle sentit les mains menues de Rin contre ses épaules.

- Tu me fais confiance ? entendit-elle dans son dos.

- Bien sûr, mais…

- Alors n'ouvre pas les yeux.

Rin bougea lentement, avança une jambe contre celle de Gumi, forçant cette dernière à avancer à son tour. A petits pas aveugles, Rin la faisait marcher. La boule au ventre et les yeux férocement fermés, Gumi se laissait guider en silence. Elle déglutit difficilement en sentant un brusque courant d'air et Rin stoppa leur avancée en lui murmurant de se calmer.

- Maintenant tu vas te mettre à genoux. Doucement.

Elle s'exécuta après une longue expiration forcée. Elle sentait Rin se baisser avec elle, près d'elle, un bras passé en soutien autour de ses épaules. La main de la blonde se joignit à la sienne quand elle toucha pour la première fois cette matière douce et tiède qu'elle empoignait à pleine paume.

- De la terre. Pas le substrat synthétique des serres. De la vraie terre.

Les paupières toujours closes, Gumi commença à faire rouler la matière entre ses doigts. Ce n'était pas désagréable.

- C'est pas si mal en fin de compte, commenta-t-elle.

- Tu veux essayer de regarder ? demanda Rin.

- Tu me lâches pas hein ?

- Non.

La lumière l'éblouit une seconde. Puis vint la silhouette de Rin, prostrée contre elle. C'était à se demander laquelle tenait vraiment l'autre.

Elles échangèrent un sourire alors que résonnait le cri d'une bête dans les frondaisons. Rin ne s'en offusqua pas. Gumi non plus en conséquence. Dans ce milieu, elle se devait de faire confiance à son amie. Si elle avait écouté son instinct, elle serait partie à toutes jambes se réfugier dans le petit vaisseau.

Un peu plus loin, elles entendirent Akaito les appeler. Rin aida son amie à se redresser, les mains encore serrées sur de grosses poignées de terre.

- Tu ferais mieux de lâcher cette pierre, fit Rin en désignant la main droite de Gumi. Pas d'éléments extérieurs dans la forteresse.

Gumi lança sa prise de l'autre côté du sillon monumental d'un geste ample. L'objet disparut dans les branches après une longue courbe, dans un bruit de bois brisé.

Elles allaient faire demi-tour quand un cri affreusement perçant se fit entendre. Les mains aux oreilles, Gumi eut à peine le temps d'entrevoir la couleur sombre de serres gigantesques. Elle sentit en revanche le choc imprimé à ses bras levés dans un réflexe.

- Une harpie ! cria Rin près d'elle.

Et déjà, l'oiseau de proie revenait à la charge, serres en avant. Gumi aurait voulut courir, mais son pied s'enfonça dans la terre grasse jusqu'au dessus de la cheville, l'immobilisant suffisamment longtemps pour que l'oiseau percute à nouveau son bras.

Elle bascula. Comme au ralenti. Elle vit Rin tendre le bras pour tenter de la rattraper. Son dos heurta le sol. Sa tête suivit le mouvement. Puis le vide la happa.

Elle dégringolait après avoir subit une tornade de serres et de plumes.

* * *

**Harpie féroce ! Rapace forestier d'Amérique latine pesant près de 10 kg, 2 mètres d'envergure et des serres suffisamment badass pour vous arracher le visage comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple masque. Extrêmement territorial. **

**A la fois une des idoles et un des cauchemars du p'tit lynx que je suis...**


	6. Chapter 5

**Je crois que mon karma se déglingue. Je suis bonne pour plusieurs semaines de rééducation, les réseaux se déglinguent et mon portable se prend pour une boule à facettes. **

**Mais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai le net tous les 31 février des années trissextiles finissant par un 8 que je vous laisse tomber pour autant. Je lis tous vos messages et commentaires, et même si je n'y réponds pas forcément ils me font chaud au coeur et m'encouragent toujours à écrire. **

**Que dire de plus ? Je suis vaguement déçue de ce chapitre... C'est bien pour ça que je retourne m'auto-flageller avant d'entamer la prochaine étape qui, je l'espère, sera bien meilleure.**

* * *

Gumi se sentait à nouveau tomber. Interminable. Sans fin. Elle eut à nouveau l'impression que le Spica tanguait brutalement. Les images de grappes humaines disparaissant sans aucun retour possible lui revinrent. Les cris, les alarmes, la douleur à ses mains… La peur profonde de mourir.

Son corps frappait, rebondissait sans arrêt. Elle avait beau faire, elle ne pouvait pas stopper cette chute infernale.

Elle allait déboucher au bord de la falaise, là où l'effondrement de terrain avait lui-même du s'arrêter. Et il n'y aurait plus d'occasion de se rattraper.

Le monde tourbillonnait en millions de tâches de couleurs. Un choc à sa tête l'obscurcit un court instant. Elle n'entendait qu'un sifflement confus alors que son nez se remplissait de particules de terre qu'elle soulevait à son passage. Elle se sentait suffoquer, les poumons comprimés par sa position pliée en deux.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva une posture allongée, ce ne fut que pour voir le vide s'étendre sous elle.

Elle aurait voulut mourir immédiatement plutôt que d'avoir cette vision. Elle ferma alors les yeux, douloureusement consciente de sa situation et de la mort par écrasement imminent qui l'attendait. Elle aurait aimé que sa dégringolade l'abrutisse de douleur, l'assomme sans somation.

Un nouveau choc contre son abdomen la vida brusquement de tout air, et ses souffrances cessèrent enfin.

* * *

Un bruit d'eau la réveilla.

Son esprit associa ce son à celui d'une source, ou d'une petite cascade. Il y avait toute une section du Spica où plusieurs holograveurs et des haut-parleurs donnaient l'illusion de se trouver près d'un de ces cours d'eau tranquilles au son agréable.

Quelque chose de frais soulageait les plaies sur ses bras et elle goûta à cette sensation en somnolant encore. Le reste de son corps en revanche, était perclus de douleurs et de courbatures, et elle s'imagina sans peine couverte de bleus et de bosses.

Elle voulut bouger, mais son mouvement se solda par un gémissement de douleur.

Elle resta longtemps sans bouger, attendant que la douleur lui passe. Elle perçut alors le battement dans son dos. Lent et régulier. Accompagné d'une respiration profonde.

Se rendant brusquement compte qu'elle n'était pas seule, elle se força à réagir malgré sa peine à se mouvoir.

Un voile se retira au-dessus de sa tête, laissant voir qu'il faisait nuit et froid par la même occasion. Le tremblement qui la saisit alors raviva les plaintes de son corps et elle réussit tout juste à se tasser sur elle-même. Le voile s'abaissa, la plongeant de nouveau dans une obscurité et une chaleur réconfortantes.

Gumi n'arrivait même plus à être effrayée. Elle était épuisée, désorientée. Mais visiblement pas en danger.

Si la chose ou la personne près d'elle lui avait voulu du mal, elle aurait mis ses intentions à exécution depuis longtemps.

Il lui sembla que le souffle près d'elle s'était accéléré. Ça devait s'être réveillé l'espace d'un instant.

Sans bouger, elle tendit l'oreille. Elle s'endormit finalement, bercée par le bruit de l'eau.

* * *

Ce sur quoi elle se trouvait allongée était un tapis de mousse sèche. Maintenant qu'il faisait jour, elle le voyait parfaitement. De même que l'endroit singulier dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Si Rin lui avait décrit un paradis sur terre, il devait forcément ressembler à ça. A peu de choses près.

Elle aurait pu se croire dans une caverne si le sommet des parois n'était pas semblable à un œil ouvert sur le ciel, laissant apparaître les cimes des arbres qui devaient border cette anfractuosité aux dimensions gigantesques.

Une cascade s'écoulait bel et bien dans ce qui se rapprochait d'un lac, qui devait lui-même déverser ses eaux ailleurs, par une ouverture. Une petite plage de galets l'entourait, avant de céder la place à une végétation basse, pleine d'arbustes et de buissons. Certains portaient des fruits, mais elle se défendit d'y goûter malgré son estomac qui gargouillait depuis un moment déjà.

Aucune trace de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Quoi que ce soit qui eut pu être avec elle durant cette nuit en tous cas.

Elle entendait des cris d'oiseaux, des clapotis dans le lac, trahissant certainement la présence de poissons. La mousse même sur laquelle elle était semblait vibrer d'une vie inconnue. Un peu inquiétante.

En fait, elle se sentait presque morte au milieu de tout ceci. Terriblement vulnérable. Et aucun signe de ce qui l'avait couverte durant la nuit.

Elle poussa un soupir fatigué, les yeux levés vers l'œil de la grotte. Elle y voyait le ciel et les nuages sans peine. Par en-dessous. Ça, c'était une première. Habituellement, le Spica voguait au-dessus de ces masses d'eau aériennes. Elle les observait comme les bêtes paisibles d'un troupeau apathique. Et voilà qu'ils glissaient lentement loin au-dessus de son être qui lui paraissait encore plus petit et insignifiant que d'ordinaire.

Elle leva lentement un bras au-dessus de sa tête. Il était enveloppé d'une feuille large à son réveil. Et lorsqu'elle l'avait retirée, une poussière fine et verdâtre avait dégringolé. Un peu de cette matière restait collé par le sang séché sur les plaies causées par les serres de l'oiseau. Blessures qui étrangement, paraissaient propres et sans trace d'infection.

Le reste de son corps était par contre couvert d'ecchymoses, et c'était un miracle qu'elle n'ait rien de cassé. N'importe qui aurait pu se briser la nuque dans une chute pareille.

Elle se sentait affreusement léthargique, prise d'une torpeur qui lui intimait de dormir afin de guérir lentement. Et elle avait beau lutter, elle ne put que fléchir face à sa faiblesse.

* * *

Un clapotis plus bruyant que les autres. Le scintillement d'une créature à écailles qui bondit hors des flots. Et une silhouette. Étrange et irréaliste.

Gumi avait bien vu ce que le piège photo avait rendu sur la plate-forme du Spica. Mais elle aurait pu se tromper, se perdre dans son imagination et dans des fantasmes erronés. Seulement voilà. Ce qu'elle avait imaginé sur le Spica se trouvait bel et bien là, à une trentaine de mètres à peine.

Il y avait quelqu'un, qui pataugeait dans le lac avec de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, qui semblait fouiller le fond de son bras aussi nu que le reste de son corps.

Mais le plus marquant et le plus visible était certainement l'immense paire d'ailes dans son dos. Des ailes d'un blanc immaculé, qui montaient haut et s'étendaient loin.

Gumi se crut morte, en présence d'un des anges des croyances anciennes. Un faux mouvement lui tira une grimace et elle finit par accepter le fait qu'elle était encore bel et bien en vie.

Elle resta longtemps à observer ce qu'elle aurait aimé être un doux rêve à bord du Spica. Désormais confrontée à la réalité de cet être, elle se sentait beaucoup moins téméraire. Et une terrible sensation d'injustice lui prit les entrailles. Rin aurait du être là avec elle pour voir ça.

Mais Rin était ailleurs, certainement retournée sur le Spica avec Akaito. Gumi se demanda si on la recherchait. Une voix dans sa tête lui murmura une réponse qui ne lui plut pas et elle poussa un grognement indigné.

Ils l'avaient vue dégringoler sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres puis tomber dans le vide. Ils devaient rechercher un cadavre disloqué au pied de la falaise. Et puis personne ne la retrouverait ici, le paysage était trop différent de l'endroit de sa chute. On l'avait déplacée.

Mise à part dans un endroit où les gens avaient de grandes ailes dans le dos.

Figée dans son drôle de nid de mousse, Gumi ne bougeait pas, de peur de se faire remarquer. La créature était sortie de l'eau, marchait maintenant d'un pas calme sur la plage de galets. Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de s'agenouiller. Gumi la vit creuser à l'aide de ses mains, saisir quelque chose et le gober tout rond après l'avoir rapidement examiné. Ce manège recommença une demi-douzaine de fois. Enfin, Gumi la vit s'éloigner dans les bosquets puis disparaître de sa vue.

* * *

La nuit était passée. Gumi le savait car elle s'était à nouveau réveillée sous ce voile étrange. Elle avait même poussé l'audace jusqu'à le toucher du bout des doigts. Ça avait bougé, comme un sursaut de surprise, et c'était retombé comme si de rien n'était. Le contact bref avait été lisse, comme caresser du plastique. La mécanicienne n'avait pas réitéré l'expérience, déçue.

* * *

Matin bizarre…

Ses bras avaient de nouveau été pansés, enveloppés dans ces feuilles larges. Et posés en tas près du tapis de mousse, il y avait à manger. Ce que Gumi devina être des fruits sans en reconnaître aucun, des baies, un poisson encore gluant et qu'elle jurerait avoir vu bouger. Elle le poussa du bout du pied, incapable de l'envisager comme une source de nourriture.

Le poisson, il arrivait directement dans son assiette après avoir été traité et découpé. Pas entier et encore à demi-vivant, tout prêt à être achevé et dépiauté.

Elle piocha quelques baies au goût affreusement acide, d'autres qui lui donnèrent l'impression de mâcher une poussière particulièrement épaisse et qui semblaient se désagréger sur sa langue. Elle ne parvint pas à ouvrir le fruit à coque qui trônait près d'elle et laissa tomber au bout d'un long moment à s'abîmer les ongles et les dents.

Gumi se laissa tomber en arrière, le bras posé sur le front. La chaleur humide qui régnait ici sapait les maigres forces qu'elle parvenait à peine à retrouver.

Le clapotis de l'eau suffit à la convaincre.

* * *

Son corps nu. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas contemplé de cette manière ?

Seule dans cette eau claire, entièrement dénudée afin de profiter au maximum de la sensation de fraîcheur qui la saisissait, elle ne pouvait que se voir, se sentir terriblement humaine dans un endroit où il n'y avait aucun semblable.

La chaleur la gênait énormément. Ses virées sur les plates-formes externes de la forteresse l'avaient habituée au froid saisissant de la nuit en plein ciel. Mais jamais la température n'avait excédé les vingt-deux degrés Celsius en intérieur.

Un mouvement près de son pied la fit frissonner. Une ombre s'éloignait en ondulant sous l'eau et elle eut la désagréable impression de ne pas être dans le bon monde. Voire même la bonne dimension.

Elle vérifia rapidement qu'il n'y ait pas d'ombre mouvante à coté d'elle avant de s'asperger le visage d'eau. La forme sombre qui l'enveloppa dans un courant d'air la fit alors sursauter. Au-dessus d'elle s'abattit un déluge de plumes, lui rappelant la brûlure piquante de serres immenses entourant ses bras. Mais il ne vint qu'un bruit d'éclaboussures et une série de vaguelettes.

La créature s'était posée non loin d'elle, à une demi-douzaine de mètres à peine peut-être. Gumi aurait pu toucher le bout de son aile déployée en tendant le bras. Elle ne le fit pas, figée sur place par le regard d'un bleu clair de cette chimère ailée.

Avec un air désagréable de déjà-vu, elle observa le visage fin, aux traits adolescents, le cou pâle, de même que le reste de son corps nu. Un mouvement de… du…

L'oiseau. La fille. La chose. La créature. L'ange. La chimère…

Tant de mots lui venaient à l'esprit sans qu'aucun d'eux ne convienne vraiment à la situation.

Elle bougea, offrant son flanc et une partie de son dos à l'observation stupéfaite de Gumi.

L'aile s'insérait sous l'omoplate, dans une articulation qui n'avait rien d'harmonieux. La peau à cet endroit portait quelques plaques de duvet fin, comme celui des oisillons dans les livres de Rin. Cette vision donnait un air d'inachevé. L'aile montait ensuite haut. Assez pour dépasser Gumi sans problème. Et à la jointure, là où Gumi savait que se trouvait le poignet, une grande griffe d'un noir profond luisait doucement.

L'onde se calma enfin autour d'elles. Mais un tumulte énorme avait pris possession de l'esprit de Gumi.

Parce que ces traits humains et ces cheveux d'un rose caractéristique, elle les connaissait.

C'était ceux de l'héroïne disparue des forteresses. La martyre du Mercury. Et accessoirement l'idole de Rin.

- Megurine Luka… marmonna-t-elle sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

L'autre l'ignora totalement, ou bien ne l'entendit pas, le regard posé sur la surface apparemment calme du petit lac. Le temps donnait l'impression de s'être arrêté, et plus tard Gumi se demanderait si elle respirait réellement durant cet instant étrange.

- Mais… comment ?

La fragilité du moment fut brisée quand l'hypothétique Luka plongea soudainement sous l'eau pour en ressortir un poisson brillant dans lequel elle mordit à pleines dents avant de s'éloigner d'un étrange battement d'ailes.

* * *

Gumi écarta la feuille large qui lui gênait le passage. Elle ragea en sentant que le bord de cette dernière lui avait entaillé la main. Elle avait bien assez de bosses et de plaies comme ça !

D'ailleurs, ses jambes commençaient sérieusement à lui faire mal. De même que son dos et son épaule gauche. L'eau fraîche lui avait fait du bien mais la chaleur humide qui régnait ici avait tôt fait de la mettre de nouveau en sueur. Et cette impression de suffoquer constamment n'arrangeait en rien la patience de la mécanicienne.

Pourtant, ce qu'elle cherchait ne devait pas se trouver bien loin.

S'il s'agissait bien de Luka en sa compagnie, le Stargazer avait du se crasher à proximité. Ça tenait tout à fait avec cette histoire d'abîme en mer. Rien n'avait permis de confirmer cette version si ce n'était que le vaisseau avait disparu des radars et n'avait jamais été retrouvé.

- Qui viendrait fouiller ce trou perdu ?! lança Gumi, pleine de rage.

Car ce qui s'appliquait au Stargazer et à Luka, s'appliquait aussi à elle.

Le Spica avait peut-être abandonné les recherches, si jamais elles avaient été lancées, et devait même se trouver très loin d'ici à l'heure actuelle. Il avait pu se passer des jours entiers entre sa chute de la falaise et le moment où elle avait ouvert les yeux pour la première fois dans cet endroit. Autant de temps durant lequel la forteresse filait au-dessus des nuages et où elle, elle restait ici à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Quoi attendre.

Elle donna un coup de pieds dans une racine, se fit mal aux orteils, cria à nouveau. Une nuée de petits oiseaux effarouchés s'envola.

Pas la peine de continuer comme ça. Elle fit demi-tour.

* * *

La mousse sous sa main était trempée dorénavant. Une pluie chaude s'était mise à tomber. Et ainsi placé pour recevoir le soleil en journée, le nid rudimentaire recevait également cette pluie en début de soirée.

Mais Gumi ne bougeait pas. Les genoux relevés sous son menton, elle contemplait la partie exposée du lac. L'eau donnait l'impression de n'être qu'une masse mouvante sous laquelle se terrait une créature qui jouait à faire des bulles. Des milliards et des milliards de bulles.

Ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Elle n'avait même pas le courage de les enlever.

Seule et perdue, elle n'avait le cœur à rien. Tout juste à se laisser mouiller sans réfléchir à rien. Esprit vide.

L'eau cessa finalement de tomber sur sa tête, mais pas sur le lac. Surprise, Gumi leva les yeux et vit qu'une grande aile blanche s'était étendue au-dessus d'elle. A sa droite, il y avait « Luka ». Et entre elles-deux, une poignée de baies ainsi que ces billes au goût terreux. Gumi délaissa ces dernières pour saisir un petit fruit rond entre deux doigts tremblants.

Elle se sentit enfant à nouveau. Fillette orpheline suite à l'accident de navigation en Himalaya. Combien de fois s'était-elle réfugiée sous la couverture de Al dans le dortoir des hommes, quand Rin tremblait encore dans les bras de sa mère ?

Il ne devait y avoir que ces fois-là où elle s'était sentie aussi seule et désemparée. Et de la même façon que Al la recouvrait alors de sa couverture en faisant taire les commentaires douteux, voilà que c'était une aile immense qui lui faisait un rempart face aux éléments eux-mêmes.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à sangloter. Sous le regard tout à fait indifférent du drôle d'oiseau qui la couvait.

* * *

Il se passa encore trois jours durant lesquels Gumi chercha la carcasse du Stargazer dans ce lieu clos, mais immense à son échelle. Elle effectuait des reconnaissances, partait d'un côté, ne trouvait rien, revenait alors au lac qui semblait être le centre de cette grotte à ciel ouvert pour repartir dans l'autre sens.

Sa… « compagne », visiblement beaucoup plus à l'aise qu'elle, ne lui prêtait que peu d'attention. Excepté le matin où elle pansait les plaies de ses bras en les tartinant avec une drôle de matière visqueuse avant de les enrouler dans des feuilles larges et souples, et les fois où elle lui amenait à manger. Poissons, tubercules et fruits aux formes étranges que Gumi mangeait crus, faute de pouvoir faire du feu.

Elle en était totalement incapable et le concept même de faire cuire quelque chose sur un feu de bois lui échappait en partie. Le principe même de brûler le bois ne lui effleurait pas l'esprit. Les seuls feux qu'elle avait vus étaient ceux que projettait l'holograveur de Rin, et ceux que ces souvenirs ravivaient de temps à autre dans ses cauchemars. Soit un élément de décoration et de lumière, soit une explosion de détresse et de terreur.

Tout ce qu'elle mangeait de chaud sur le Spica était cuit par micro-friction, ce qui permettait d'avoir les avantages du four à micro-ondes du 20ième siècle sans les inconvénients. Perdue ici, sans technologie, elle ne réchaufferait rien.

Elle avait tout d'abord émis quelques réticences à manger le poisson tel quel, mais le fait que la créature ailée les dévore aussi goulûment sans gêne lui avait permis de se faire à l'idée. Et puis elle avait commencé à avoir réellement faim. Après quelques essais vite avortés, une paire d'arêtes plantée dans le palais et la joue, elle y était arrivé. Elle s'était bâfré après avoir fait abstraction de la sensation gluante et froide de la chair dans sa gorge, et les crampes de son estomac avaient finalement disparu.

Ses bleus s'étaient estompés pour la plupart. Les plus gros avaient pris une couleur jaunâtre en revanche, sans que Gumi ne sache si c'était un signe encourageant ou pas. La chaleur lui donnait par contre la sale impression de souffrir d'une sorte de fièvre sans fin. Et ce supplice ne s'arrêtait qu'une fois la nuit tombée, lorsqu'il commençait à faire plus frais.

Elle n'avait jamais froid. En effet, ce qu'elle avait pris tout d'abord pour un voile posé au-dessus de sa tête s'avérait être une des ailes de la créature. Gumi mettait un peu plus de temps à s'endormir désormais qu'elle était consciente de la présence de la grande griffe noire aussi près de son visage. Ses nuits restaient cependant agréables. Si l'autre avait voulu lui faire le moindre mal, elle l'aurait déjà fait, et tout indiquait dans son comportement qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Quand elle se levait, son étrange ange gardien était déjà parti en lui laissant un petit tas de fruits près de leur lit de mousse. La journée se passait sans contact réel. Gumi la voyait parfois patauger dans le lac, de même qu'elle s'y baignait de temps en temps. De la nourriture était régulièrement déposée au même endroit.

Gumi se dit qu'elle pourrait s'y habituer. C'était une routine qui s'installait, qui lui allait comme celle du Spica.

Se lever, manger, errer en quête du Stargazer au lieu de squatter les tuyauteries, retourner manger, errer à nouveau ou prendre un peu de temps libre, dormir. Recommencer.

En vain. Aucune trace de quoi que ce soit. Et même si en onze ans, la végétation aurait eu le temps de recouvrir la moindre carcasse, ce serait resté visible. Comme une grosse bosse dans le paysage, des éclats de métal ou de fibre de carbone. Quelque chose. Mais il n'y avait rien.

Et elle du se contenter de ce « rien » pendant trois jours.

* * *

Alors qu'elle observait, dépitée et relativement abattue, la silhouette de la créature s'ébattre dans l'eau (elle ne parvenait toujours pas à la désigner sous un seul nom, et encore moins à lui attribuer réellement l'identité de Luka), ses sens captèrent une chance de salut.

Car c'était bel et bien un bruit de moteur qu'elle entendait au loin.

La chimère du l'entendre aussi. Elle se figea brusquement, les yeux au ciel et aux aguets. Gumi faisait de même. Elle se redressa en se tordant le cou pour tenter de voir quoi que ce soit qui passerait devant l'œil de la grotte. Mais rien. Le bruit s'éloignait doucement et le silence se fit. Les oiseaux eux-mêmes, d'habitude si bruyants, ne reprirent pas leur chant. Gumi était ici depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que ça la mette mal à l'aise.

Elle eut tout juste le temps de voir le grand filet qui tombait sur le lac, emprisonnant la grande paire d'ailes sans considération. La forme emprisonnée poussa un cri terrible sans que la jeune fille ne sache que ce soit de peur ou de douleur.

Sans réellement se préoccuper de ça, elle s'élança en avant. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les silhouettes minuscules qui descendaient le long des parois, accrochés à des filins solides, comme des araignées. Il y en avait des dizaines.

Gumi commençait à avoir de l'eau jusqu'aux chevilles lorsqu'un choc à l'arrière des genoux la fit tomber en avant. Sonnée, elle chercha la cause de sa chute.

Personne. Rien de particulier. Juste ce choc.

Elle commença à se relever quand une frappe du même genre la plaqua de nouveau à terre. En se redressant cette fois, Gumi sentit à quel point son cœur battait vite. Trop vite.

Autour d'elle, des poissons remontaient à la surface, ventre en l'air et inertes.

_Choc électrique_, pensa-t-elle avec un frisson.

Un de leurs cours à bord du Spica avait consisté à les sensibiliser afin de mieux gérer cette énergie si précieuse. A la fois indispensable et douloureusement dangereuse. Elle se souvenait avoir reçu un choc par une batterie à lithium, comme chacun de ses camarades. Ca avait été un jeu, une simple démonstration pour mettre les presque ados qu'ils étaient tous en garde. Rien de comparable avec ce qui la mettait à terre en ce moment.

Le ciel s'obscurcit du vol de centaines d'oiseaux qui quittaient les lieux en catastrophe. Leurs cris d'alerte couvraient à peine ceux de la créature sous le filet, qui devait recevoir les mêmes décharges que Gumi.

On la tira violemment en arrière pour la jeter de nouveau au sol et pointer une matraque vers sa tête. Totalement déboussolée, encore nauséeuse de ce qu'elle s'était pris dans les jambes, elle ne chercha pas à se débattre.

Plusieurs personnes se postèrent autour du lac, équipées de fusils et de l'équipement offensif des autorités des forteresses. Jamais Gumi n'aurait cru en voir.

Elle voulut de nouveau rejoindre le filet. Le retirer de ces ailes blanches qui n'avaient rien à faire entravées.

On l'immobilisa encore une fois, les bras croisés dans le dos. Elle voulut se dégager, se tortilla en tous sens pour qu'on la lâche. L'individu sur son dos appuyait sans vergogne sur ses côtes de sorte qu'elle se mit à crier. Un cri qui résonna seul contre les parois. Seul le grésillement d'une communication radio lui répondit.

La chimère s'était tue.

En y jetant un coup d'œil rapide, elle vit les longues plumes flottant à la surface de l'eau. Et la forme inconsciente de leur porteuse, emmêlée dans les mailles du piège.

Gumi cria à nouveau sans se soucier de ce qui se disait dans la conversation radio à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle gigota encore, creusa des sillons dans la boue et les galets en forçant de plus en plus. L'homme à la radio lui lança un regard agacé.

- Faites-la donc taire.

C'est ce qu'ils firent d'un coup de matraque.

* * *

Un ballotement et le doux ronron d'une hélice. Gumi se savait dans un vaisseau. Peut-être seulement dans un rêve. Quoique…

Elle eut tout juste le temps de se retourner et se pencher pour rendre le contenu de son estomac. Sa tête lui faisait mal, de même que ses jambes et elle avait l'impression d'un poids très lourd posé sur sa poitrine.

- Mes pompes ! Cette gamine a dégueulé sur mes pompes !

Gumi ne se sentait pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle aurait voulu dormir encore, dormir longtemps. Mais les voix continuaient, à la fois proches et lointaines.

- Ta gueule, Ppoiyo !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bouffé pour sortir ça ?! Et elle vient d'où à la fin ?

- Regarde si elle n'a pas un tatouage. Elle doit venir d'une forteresse, personne ne l'a jamais vue ici.

Elle sentit vaguement qu'on déshabillait sa cheville gauche.

- 1-006. C'est la Vierge qui nous l'envoie.

Il y eut un rire.

- Elle débarque du Spica.

- C'est Alys qui va être contente. Elle a pas un frère là-bas ?

- Il est pas sur l'Orion ?

- J'en sais rien. C'est un bordel sans nom de toute manière.

Silence à nouveau.

- J'me suis brisé tous les doigts.

- Quelle idée de vouloir descendre sans corde aussi ?

Inspiration profonde et difficile.

- Elle se réveille pour de bon !

- Lily, augmente la dose. J'aimerais que la gamine dorme pour piloter tranquillement. Et toi Ppoiyo, balance-moi ces godasses. Ca pue.


End file.
